Historien upprepar sig
by eventyraren
Summary: Bröderna Mario får en dag ett brev med posten. Först tror dom att det är ett skämt. Men när det som står i brevet visar sig vara sant så dras bröderna in i ett 500 år gammalt myserium. Kan dom lös det, eller kommer Historien upprepa sig för 25 gången?
1. Brevet

**Historien Upprepar Sig**

**Brevet **

Det var en vanlig dag hemma hos bröderna Mario. Det var ett tag sedan deras senaste äventyr. Men vad bröderna inte viste var att deras största och konstigaste äventyr någonsin skulle börja idag. De två bröderna satt och åt frukost då Luigi frågade:

"Så vad ska vi göra idag?"

"Jag vet inte" svarade Mario. "Vi har inget rörmokararbete på gång, så om det inte dyker upp något så verkar detta bli ännu en tråkig dag"

"Det är nästan som om man vill att prinsessan ska bli kidnappad igen" sa Luigi. När han såg Marios blick sa han "jag sa nästan"

"Jag håller med dig" sa Mario "apropå det, Bowser har varigt ganska lugn på sistone. De senaste äventyren hade han inget att göra med. Varken beanbena äventyret, tids håls äventyret eller äventyret med den tusenåriga dörren hade han med att göra. Han var inblandad i Delfido Island äventyret men han var inte den som kidnappade henne där".

"Han kidnappade ju dig nu senast" svarade Luigi skrattande.

"Kan du sluta ta det upp" sa Mario argt.

"Förlåt" sa Luigi och försökte hålla sig för skratt.

"Har du tänkt på en konstig sak med Bowsers kidnappningar?" Frågande Mario plötsligt.

"Menar du det med att han fortsätter med dom?" Svarade Luigi,

"Nej dedär med att han började så sent" svarade Mario

"Vad menar du?" Sa Luigi förvånat

"Jag menar" började Mario "hans första kidnappning var bara några dagar innan vi hittade porten mellan jorden och svampriket. Varför kidnappade han henne inte mellan den tiden vi for till jorden och den tiden vi kom tillbaka hit".

"Jag har ingen aning" svarade Luigi "men när vi ändå är inne på ämnet, har du någonsin funderat över hans barn".

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Mario.

"Jag menar" började Luigi "han har åtta barn, men var kommer dom ifrån, är dom adopterade eller hade han en flickvän eller fru tidigare och om så var fallet varför har han henne inte kvar."

"Jag har ingen aning" svarade Mario "vet du vad, nästa gång vi träffar honom varför frågar vi honom bara inte."

"Bra ide" sa Luigi. Då hörde dom en röst ropa:

"här är posten"

"Jag hämtar den" sa Mario. Föga anade de två bröderna att bland den post dom nu skulle få fans ett brev som skulle inleda deras nya äventyr. Ett äventyr som har egentligen hål på i över 500 år. Och detta äventyr skulle ge dom svaret på de två frågorna dom just undrade över.

"Något intressant" Frågande Luigi når Mario kom in igen.

"Beundrar brev, räkningar, reklam" svarade Mario "vad är detta" utbrast han plötsligt och tog upp ett brunt kuvert med ett rött G På. Han öppnade det.

"Vad står det?" Frågade Luigi. Mario öppnade brevet och började läsa det, det stod:

_Jag har tillfångatagigt eran prinsessa. Jag vill inte ha något utan ville bara vara den första att berätta det. Om ni vill ha henne tillbaka följ instruktionerna som jag lämnade i hennes rum_

_Med vänliga hälsningar_

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"Gannondorf" sa Luigi "är inte det namnet på skurken i 'Zelda' serien?"

"Ja det är det" svarade Mario "jag undrar varför någon ville veta att han hade kidnappat henne.

"Det är förmodligen ett skämt" sa Luigi. Just som han sa det kom Toud inspringande genom dörren.

"Prinsessan är borta" skrek han. Mario och Luigi tittade på varandra.

"Tydligen inte" sa Luigi och de två bröderna sprang iväg till slottet för att se vad som hänt.


	2. Kidnappningarna

_**Kidnappningarna. **_

När de två bröderna kom till slottet så möttes dom av Toadsworth, prinsessans farfar.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det hände igen" sa han.

"Jag kan" mumlade Luigi

"Sa du något master Luigi?" Frågade Toadsworth.

"Det var inget" sa Luigi.

"Är det Bowser igen" frågade Mario.

"Vem annars?" Frågade Toadsworth.

"Dom senaste äventyraren har han ju inte haft något med saken att göra" sa Mario.

"Det är visserligen sant" sa Toadsworth "men om du tänker efter så är alla andra utom honom döda nu"

"Det är sant" sa Mario.

"Fans det ett brev i prinsessans rum?" Frågade Luigi.

"Ja" svarade Toadsworth "hur viste ni det".

"Har ni öppnat det?" Frågade Mario.

"Nej" svarade Toadsworth "det stod på kuvert att det endast fick öppnas av bröderna Mario".

"Kan vi få se på det" frågade Mario.

"Vist" sa Toadsworth och sträckte fram ett vitt kuvert med ett rött G på. I brevet stod det

_Som ni ser så ljög jag inte. Om ni vill veta var eran prinsessa är så gå till Bowsers slott. Hon är inte där men er nästa ledtråd är. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon _

"Gannon" sa Toadsworth "är inte det…"

"Skurken i Zelda serien?" avbröt Mario. "jo."

"Vad tusan menas med detta?" Undrande Toadsworth.

"Jag vet inte" sa Mario "men vi ska ta reda på det".

"Meddelandet säger att vi ska gå till Bowser för nästa ledtråd" sa Luigi.

"Då går vi dit" sa Mario. Bröderna tog en warp pipe till Bowsers slott. När dom kom dit fick dom en chock. Nästan hela Bowsers arme stod uppradade utanför slottet. Även Bowser stod dör.

"Ok era slöfockar" sa han "är alla här" alla bara nickade "Ok då går vi" sa han och vände sig om. Han upptäckte bröderna Mario.

"Ska du någon stans" frågade Mario.

"Det angår inte er" sa Bowser "vad gör ni här?"

"Prinsessan har blivigt kidnappad" sa Luigi "och du har inte kidnappat henne dom senaste tre gångerna så vi tänkte att det nog var dags nu".

"Det är inte jag denna gång heller" sa Bowser "jag hade tänkt kidnappa henne imorgon men nu blir det inget av".

"Det ser mer ut som om du ska ut i strid" sa Mario.

"Jag ska till Yoshi's Island" sa Bowser.

"Varför" frågade Luigi.

"Om ni måste veta så har mina barn blivigt kidnappade" sa Bowser "dom hålls som gisslan på Yoshi's Island".

"Är du säker på det?" Frågade Mario.

"Läs detta" sa Bowser och sträckte fram ett vitt brev till bröderna där stod det:

_Hej Bowser gamle kompis. Jag ät tillbaka. Det har gott 20 år om jag mins rätt. Denna gång har jag kidnappat dina barn. Om du vill veta var dom är så gå till Yoshi's Island. Dom är inte där men du kanske finner något annat. Å jag tror du kommer att få hjälp från några andra denna gång. Om inte posten är lika långsam som förut vill säga. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon _

"Ser ni" sa Bowser "kan ni flytta på er eller vill ni bli nedtrampade"

"Jag tror nog att vi måste följa med dig" sa Mario.

"Har ni inte en prinsessa att finna?" Frågade Bowser.

"Läs detta" sa Mario och sträckte fram de två brev som dom fått. Bowser Läste dom och utbrast sedan i förskräckelse.

"Historien upprepar sig."


	3. Yoshi’s Island

**_Yoshi's Island_ **

"Vad menar du?" Fångade Mario

"Jag förklarar sen" sa Bowser och vände sig mot Mario och Luigi "Ok ni får följa med då" sa han sedan.

"Precis som benben äventyret" sa Luigi

"Med den skillnad att jag kommer att vara med hela vägen denna gång" sa Bowser. "Ok alla ombord på min KOOPA CRUISER" alla sprang ombord och dom for iväg i riktning mot Yoshi's Island. När dom var halvvägs där gick Mario upp till Bowser.

"Du Bowser" sa han

"Vad vill du" Sa Bowser.

"Jag har en fråga" sa Mario

"Om det har med det jag sa att göra så sa jag ju att jag förklarar det sedan." Sa Bowser

"Det har inte med det att göra" sa Mario.

"Ok vad är det då" undrade Bowser.

"Jo jag och Luigi diskuterade dig i morse innan vi fick dedär brevet och bestämde oss för att fråga dig om det nästa gong vi sågs"

"Ok och det är" sa Bowser

"Den första frågan är varifrån du har fått dina barn" sa Mario "jag benar är dom adopterade eller är du deras biologiska pappa, och om så är fallet var är din fru eller den flickan som födde dom".

"Och den andra" sa Bowser.

"Varför kidnappade du prinsessan vid den tid du gjorde?" Sa Mario "varför inte tidigare eller senare utan just då?"

Bowser var tyst en stund och sa sedan.

"Vet du båda dom där frågorna hör ihop med vad jag sa tidigare. Som jag så förklarar jag det sedan"

"Ok" sa Mario och gick därifrån.

"Vad sa han" undrade Luigi. Mario berättade vad Bowser hade sagt.

"Så orden 'historien upprepar sig' hör samman med båda våra frågor" sa Mario.

"Detta kommer att bli intressant" sa Luigi.

När dom kom fram till ön så landade dom lite utanför Yoshi Village en by som endast befolkas av Yoshis. By kan de kanske inte riktigt kallas, inte om man går efter vad vi är vana vid. Men Yoshis är dinosaurier och har levt isolerade på ön innan meniskerna upptäckte dom. På något sätt hade dom lyckads att utveckla ett samhällssystem ganska likt vårat med byar, ledare, skolor och till och med ett eget språk. Den enda skillnaden är väll att yoshis inte gillar att slås om det inte är den sista utvägen vill säga. Yoshis språk låter för ett otränat öra som om dom upprepar sitt namn om och om igen. Men faktum är att för dom låter det som vi upprepar ordet meniska om och om igen. Som tur var har yoshis en förmåga att lära sig fotare en människa. Människo- språket är faktiskt ett standardämne i yoshi skola.

Dom landade som sagt en bit utanför Yoshi Village för att inte skrämma dom. Mario; Luigi; Bowser, hans närmaste man (eller kvinna) Kammy och några Koopa soldater lämnade skeppet och gick i riktning mot byn. När dom kom fram upptäckte dom att byn var övergiven.

"Var är alla" Undrade Mario.

"Dom kanske såg vår farkost och gömde sig" föreslog Luigi.

"Kom fram det är bara vi" ropade Mario, inget svar. Dom började leta igenom alla husen. Dom var tomma. Tillslut fan dom en Yoshi sitta och trycka vettskrämd.

"Yoshi" utbrast Mario. Det var den Yoshi som han träffade när han först kom till denna ö för några år sedan (Super Mario world). Hans namn är visserligen inte Yoshi men det finns ingen motsvarighet i det mänskliga språket så han kallas helt enkelt för Yoshi.

"Mario" utbrast Yoshi "vad jag är glad att se dig".

"Var är alla" Undrade Mario

"Jag vet inte" svarade Yoshi. "Jag vaknade och skulle väcka Yosheta, min syster, när jag upptäckte att hennes säng var tom och ett brev låg på huvudkudden. Jag gick ut för att leta efter henne och upptäckte till min förskräckelse att hela byn var övergiven. Sen såg jag Bowsers KOOPA CRUISER och sprang och gömde mig, Men nu när ni är här så kan jag vara säker".

"Har du kvar brevet?" Undrade Bowser. Yoshi upptäckte han först nu blev rädd men Mario lugnade honom.

"Han är med oss nu?" Sa han.

"Va?" Sa Yoshi.

"Låt oss bara säga att din syster inte är den enda som är försvunnen" sa Luigi.

"Vi förklarar sen" sa Mario "kan vi få se dedär brevet nu?" Yoshi gav dom brevet som var oöppnat.

"Har du inte öppnat det?" Undrade Luigi.

"Du vet att jag inte kan läsa människospråket" sa Yoshi "jag kan ju knappt läsa mitt språk".

"Dyslexi" sa Bowser

"Just det" sa Yoshi. Mario öppnade brevet och läste.

_Tufft va? Jag har lyckads kidnappa en hel by. Jag lät dig vara kavar för jag behöver någon att leta efter dom. Du får nog hjälp snart så ta det lugnt ok. Er nästa ledtråd är på en ö som ser ut som en apa. Det finns bara en så jag tror nog att ni vet vilken. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon. _

"Gannon" utbrast Yoshi "är inte det…?"

"Jo det är det" sa Mario.

"Vad tusan är det som pågår" utbrast Yoshi.

"Vi förklara på vägen" sa Mario och alla inklusive Yoshi gick tillbaka till KOOPA CRUISER.

"Var är vår nästa anhalt?" Frågade han som styrde den.

"Kong Island" sa alla i kör.


	4. Kong Island

**Kong Island**

"Få se om jag har fattat detta rätt" sa Yoshi "både prinsessan, Bowsers barn och min by har blivigt kidnappade av denna Ganon"

"Just det" sa Mario.

"Och nu verkar det som om han ska kidnappa The Kongs också?"

"Om man ska tro innehållet i brevet ja" sa Luigi.

"Jag undrar vem denhär killen är" sa Yoshi.

"Jag vet inte" sa Mario "men med tanke på att Bowsers brev började med orden '_Hej Bowser gamle kompis. Jag ät tillbaka. Det har gott 20 år om jag mins rätt' _och Bowsers ord_ '_Historien upprepar sig så' verkar det som att han vet någonting vi inte vet".

"Tror du att det är en av hans anställda?" Sa Yoshi.

"En som han get sparken i så fall" sa Mario

"Och planerat sin revande i 20 år?" Sa Luigi.

"Kanske" sa Mario

"Men varför kidnappade han då prinsessan?" Undrade Luigi.

"Och hela min by och tydligen också the Kongs" sa Yoshi.

"Vi får väll fråga honom när vi träffar honom" sa Mario. "Kidnapparen alltså" tillade han.

"Detta kommer att bli ett intressant äventyr" sa Yoshi.

"Vi är snart framme vid Kong Island" hördes Bowsers röst i högtalarna.

Medens dom såg det enorma ap huvudet komma närmare började Mario fundera över vad tusan det var som hände. Vad för slags händelse för 20 år sedan kan ha lett upp till detta. Vad hade det att göra med Bowsers barn och hans kidnappningar? Var kom Peach, Yoshi och the Kongs in i bilden? Vilka mer kommer att bli kidnappade innan denna dag är slut.

"Jag hoppas bara att vi hinner rädda dom innan denna dag är slut" sa Plötsligt Bowser. Alla tittade på honom.

"Vad menar du" frågade Luigi.

"Jag förklarar sen" sa Bowser. Dom landade på stranden och tog sig fram till tunneln.

"Om jag mins rätt så finns DKs trähus på andra sidan tunneln." Sa Luigi. Dom gick genom tunneln och kom fram till DKs trähus

"DK" ropade Mario. Det tog några minuter och sen så dök DK upp vid kanten av trähuset tillsammans med Chunky, Lanky, Tiny, Cranky och alla dom andra Kongarna ni vet.

"Mario, Luigi" ropade han "detta är inte en bra dag för er att komma".

"Vem har blivigt kidnappad" frågade Mario

"Diddy och Dixie" svarade DK "Vänta lite hur viste du det"?

"Fans det ett brev där dom blev kidnappade?" Frågade Luigi

"Ja" sa DK "men hur viste du det"

"Kan vi få se det?" Undrade Mario. DK och dom andra Kongarna klättrade ner från trähuset och räckte över brevet i det stod det:

_Jag har kidnappat dessa två små apor. Om ni vill finna dom så gå till ett väldigt varmt ställe med ett stort slott. Dom är inte där men jag tror att ni kan finna en ledtråd till var dom är. Ni kommer kanske att få lite hjälp._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"Kan ni nu vara så vänlig och berätta hur ni viste om att Diddy och Dixie blivigt kidnappade" sa Cranky. Mario räckte bara fram de andra breven till Kongarna. Dom läste det.

"Menar ni att odjuret som kidnappat min syster har kidnappat fler" sa Tiny.

"Det värkar så" sa Mario.

"Prinsessan, Bowsers barn, hela Yoshi Village, och nu Diddy och Dixiy." Sa DK "denhär killen är inte lite fräck".

"Varför kidnappade han bara Diddy och Dixiy och inga andra" sa Luigi.

"Kanske han hade förlorat tid på Yoshi Village" sa Mario.

"Vad tusan är nästa kidnappning" sa Bowser som just läst Kong brevet.

"' _Ett väldigt varmt ställe med ett stort slott._'" sa Mario.

"Sahara land" föreslog Yoshi.

"Daisy" utbrast Luigi.


	5. Bowsers berättelse

_**Bowsers berättelse.**_

"Bowser" sa Mario när dom kommigt ombord the KOOPA CRUISER igen. Denna gång var också DK och Tiny med.

"Vad är det" frågade Bowser.

"Vi tycker nog att det är dags för en förklaring" sa Luigi.

"En förklaring" sa Bowser.

"Du är den enda här som vet vad tusan det är som pågår" sa Yoshi.

"Nej det gör jag inte" sa Bowser.

"Jo det gör du" sa DK "dom andra har berättat vad du har sagt jag tror att det är dags för en bra förklaring".

Bowser tittade sig omkring. Det var 4 mot 1.

"Ok" sa Han "jag ska berätta. Ganon är en person som är väldigt ond. Han är till och med ondare en mig. För han har gjort något jag aldrig kunnat göra."

"Vadå" frågade mario.

"Han har mördat någon" svarade Bowser. Alla bara stirrade på honom. "Allt började för 20 år sedan bara några dagar före min första kidnappning. Jag var faktiskt gift då. Med en underbart vacker Koopa vid namn Peach."

"Peach" sa Mario.

"Ja Peach" sa Bowser "vi hade alla barn och hon var ägg med Bowser jr vid detta tillfelle".

"Var ägg med" sa Luigi.

"Vi Koopas lägger ägg istället för att föda levande ungar" sa Bowser "vill ni höra denhär historien eller inte".

"Förlåt" sa Luigi.

"Hur som helst" fortsatta Bowser "som jag sa så var hon ägg med Bowser jr. Jag var faktiskt snäll vid denna period. Hur otroligt det en låter. Vi levde lyckligt ända till en dag då något fasansfullt inträffade."

"Vaddå" frågade DK.

"Det var morgon för idag exakt 20 år sedan" sa Bowser "jag vaknade upp och upptänkte att Peach inte låg bredvid mig. Istället låg det ett brev på huvudkudden. Ett brunt kuvert med ett rött G på."

"Ganon" sa Mario.

"Just det" sa Bowser. "I brevet stod det något fruktansvärt. Jag kommer ihåg det än idag trots att det har gått 20 år. Det stod:

_Jag har kidnappat din fru. Om du vill ha hanne tillbaka så far till Delfino Island. Hon är inte där men du kan finna en ledtråd till var hon är där. Du kanske kommer att få hjälp att finna henne._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

Naturligt vis tog jag mig till Delfido Island så fort som möjligt. Där fick jag reda på att han hade kidnappat någon annan och lagt ett liknande brev där. Denna gång till Rogueport. Det är precis som nu".

"Vad hände sen" Frågade Luigi.

"Dagen därpå fan man alla kidnappade döda. Även Peach var död. Man fann ingen dödsorsak och ingen vet än idag hur dom blev dödade."

"Det är ju fruktansvärt" sa Mario.

"Så denhär Ganon försöker igen verkar det som".

"Han är tyvärr ingen nybörjare." Sa Bowser.

"Vad menar du" undrade Tiny.

"Jag började forska på detta och upptäckte att det inte var hans första gång. Han hade gjort exakt samma sak var 20: e år i nu500 år."

"500 år" sa Mario.

"Ja500 år" sa Bowser. "Det började för 500 år sedan. Han kidnappade ett gäng varelser och lämnade en ledtråd för dom anhöriga i form av ett brev. Efter exakt 24 timmar dör dom upp igen, döda. Ingen vet orsaken. Så gör han var 20 år. Ingen vet vem han är eller varför han gör det. Men en sak vet jag. Om vi inte hittar honom inom 24 timmar så kommer vi aldrig att få återse dom andra igen."


	6. Spekulationer

**_Spekulationer. _**

"Så det var därför jag blev skonad" sa Yoshi "om ingen letar efter dom som blivigt kidnappade så är det inte kul för honom".

"Exakt" sa Bowser.

"Men det är ju omöjligt" sa Kammy.

"Vad är omöjligt" frågade Luigi.

"Året" sa Kammy "det finns ingen varelse som kan bli500 år gammal".

"Hur gamla kan en magikopa bli då" frågade Mario.

"Den äldsta av oss blev 200 år gammal. I genomsnitt kan vi bli runt 150 år".

"Drakar då" sa Luigi.

"Det finns ingen drake som har blivigt500 år" sa Kammy " den äldsta dog för två år sedan vid 352 års ålder".

"Boos då" sa DK. Kammy var tyst några sekunder och sa sedan.

"Det är möjligt. Men den äldsta Boo man känner till är400 år gammal. Om det finns någon äldre så har jag aldrig träffat honom." Mario vände sig mot Bowser och sa:

"Detta förklarar min fråga om dina barn man inte varför du kidnappade prinsessan första gongen."

"När jag såg henne första gången var det kärlek vid första ögonkastet för mig. Det var nästan som om min fru hade blivigt om född i henne. Det faktum att hon hade samma namn förstärkte det intrycket. Jag kidnappade henne för att se. När jag förstod att hon inte älskade mig slog det slint. De senaste 20 åren har nästan helt ägnats åt att få henne att gilla mig".

"Jag kan meddela att du helt och hållet har misslyckats med det" sa Mario.

"Jag vet" sa Bowler "men nu är det också för hämnd".

"Va?" Sa Mario.

"Jag tänkte att dendär killen nog bli den elakaste genom alla tider. Så om jag blev det så skulle han nog skynda på hanns kidnappningar. Jag misslyckades tydligen med det."

"Har du någon aning om hur hans namn kom att bli namnet på skurken i 'Zelda'" frågade Luigi.

"När Nintendo skulle stata den serien så behövde dom ett tufft namn på den nya skurken. Dom kom då till mig och frågade om råd. Jag gav dom namnet på den värsta skurken jag kände till. Kom ihåg att han bara hette Ganon då vilket han också i spelet innan OOT"

"Han bytte namn i OOT och det har han gjort nu också" sa Mario.

"Det är inte första gongen" sa Bowser.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Mario.

"Jag har forskat om detta" sa Bowler "och upptäckt att var 100 år så byter han namn. Efter exakt 100 år så skriver han ett annat namn på berget. Hans tillvägagångssätt ändras dock inte."

"Och i år är det exakt 100 år sedan han bytte namn" sa Mario.

Vid detta tillfälle kom en Koopa tropa inspringande i rummet.

"Min lord" sa Han "ni har fort ett e-post medelande".

"Jag är upptagen just nu" sa Bowler "vem är det från"

"Från han" sa soldaten.

"Från vem" sa Bowser.

"Han vi jagar" sa Soldaten. Alla stirrade på soldaten.

"Är du säker på att det är från han" frågade Bowser

"Till 100 procent" svarade soldaten

"Man kan i alla fal inte påstå att han inte följer med i utväxlingen" sa Mario.

Alla sprang fram till dataskärmen för att läsa meddelandet.


	7. Epost

_**E-post.**_

Alla stirrade på den stora skärmen framför dom. Där visades ett kuvert av samma typ som alla dom andra kuverten som kommit från Ganon.

"Vad ska dehär betyda" sa Mario

"Jag har ingen aning" sa Bowser "öppna det" sa han sedan till en av soldaterna. Han klickade på det och kuvertet öppnades på skärmen. I brevet stod det.

_Gratulerar ingen har kommigt så här långt på denna tid förut. Ni utdrar förstås vem jag är. Det tänker jag inte berätta. Men jag kan ge er en ledtråd. Fyra av er har träffat mig förut. En av er bara en gång. Två av två gånger. Egentligen tre men jag är inte så säker på att det sista gången räknas. Och en av er känner mig personligen. Jag tänker inte berätta något mer. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

Alla stirrade på brevet.

"Så fyra personer på detta skepp känner denna kille" sa Mario.

"Om man ska tro detta brev så" sa Bowser.

"Vad tusan menas med, att två av oss har sett honom tre gånger, men en av dom räknas inte?" Frågade Yoshi.

"Om vi kan besvara det så kan vi nog också veta vem han är" sa Bowser.

"Vi vet att åtminstone en av oss känner honom personligen" sa Luigi. "Frågan är vem av oss är det."

"Detta är nästan som en gammaldags pusseldäckare." Sa Luigi. "Ett brott begås. En massa misstänkta och en av dom är den skyldige. I detta fall vem av oss känner skurken"

"Också vem av dom alla vi mött under våra äventyra är skurken" sa Mario.

"Det behöver inte ha varigt under ett äventyr" sa DK "vi kan ha träffat honom vid något annat tillfälle."

¨"Det enda problemet är att fyra av oss känner honom" sa Bowser. "en av os personligen, tre har bara träffat honom en eller två gånger."

"Viket för oss tillbaka till en träff som var ogiltig" sa Mario "Vi kan prata om detta i det oändliga utan att få något svar. Jag föreslår att vi helt enkelt följer ledtrådarna och vio frågar honom när vi träffar honom."

"Om skulle nog passa bättre" sa Bowser.

"Vad menar du" sa Mario.

"Ingen har på 500 år lyckads gå hela vägen runt" sa Bowser

"Någon gång måste vara den första" sa Mario. Innan någon han säga något kom en soldat springande.

"Vi närmar oss slottet min lord" sa Han.

**Något senare.**

Jag vet inte så mycket om denna del av Marios äventyr. Jag har aldrig spelat någon av land serien. Därför hoppar jag över denna del. Det enda ni behöver veta var att det var Daisy som blivigt kidnappad och brevet löd såhär.

_Jag har kidnappat denna prinsessa. Om ni vill finna henne så gå då till skurkarnas stad med en tusen dörr. Den kidnappade är den före detta ledaren av denna stad._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

Vad som händer sedan. Det får ni vänta till nästa kapitel med att få reda på.


	8. Rogueport

_**Rogueport**_

"Är du säker på att det är rätt stad?" Frågade Bowser.

"Skurkarnas stad med en tusen dörr" sa Mario "det kan bara vara Rogueport".

"Jag förstår dedär med skurkar" sa Luigi "men dedär med dusen dörr?"

"Den tusenåriga dörren" sa Mario "Jag fann den när jag var på skat jakt, den finns under staden".

"Hur ska vi finna den som har blivigt kidnappade?" Frågade DK "Känner ni någon där".

"Jag känner faktiskt ledaren av the Don maffian Frankie." Svarade Mario. "Han är faktiskt skyldig mig tre."

"Jag har spelat dedär spelet" sa Tiny "Och jag mins bara att du hjälpte honom två gånger".

"Jag hjälpte honom också i ett sådant sidouppdrag då kan få på dendär anslagstavlan i stan" sa Mario.

"Jag gjorde inte så många av dom" sa Tiny.

"Ok så fort vi landar i Rogueport så går vi direkt till Frankie och Francesca och ber om hjälp" sa Mario.

**Något senare.**

Skeppet landade i utkanten av staden. Mario visade vägen till affären som ledde till Frankies kontor.

"Ok jag sköter snacket" sa Mario "han känner mig så det är nog bäst"

"Ok" sa Alla andra i kör. Dom gick in i affären.

"Herr Mario" sa expediten när han och dom andre kom in "det var länge sen".

"Är Frankie på sitt kontor" frågade Mario.

"Ja men han har get årder om att han inte får bli störd" svarade Expediten.

"Detta är väldigt viktigt" sa Mario "om du inte öppnar dörren så sparkar Bowser här in den". Expediten flög fram till dörren (hon var en Boo) och öppnade den.

"Jag varnar er" sa Hon sedan. Gruppen gick in genom dörren och upp för trapporna och in på Frankies kontor.

"Hej Frankie, hej Francesca" sa Mario. Frankie och hans fru Francesca tittade upp förvånade.

"Hej Mario" sa Frankie "vad gör du här?"

"Jag är här för att ge dig en chans att betala tillbaka en av dina tre skulder till mig" sa Mario.

"Jag måste faktiskt säga att detta inte är ett bar tillfälle" sa Frankie.

"Varför" frågade Mario.

"Pappa har blivigt kidnappad" sa Francesca. "Vi vet inte av vem eller varför men han blev kidnappade i natt."

"Låg det ett brev på hans säng" frågade Mario.

"Ja hur viste du det" sa Frankie.

"Var det vit med ett stort rött G på" frågade Mario.

"Hur viste du det" sa Francesca.

"Kan jag få se det" Frågade Mario. Frankie och Francesca tittade förvånat på varandra. Sedan sträckte dom fram brevet till Mario. Det stod:

_Jag har kidnappat denna man. Jag vet att han är f.d. Maffia boss men jag bryr mig inte. Om ni vill finna honom gå till ett bön land och prata med dem som härskar. Ni kommer kanske att få hjälp på vägen _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"Kan du nu berätta hur du viste detta" sa Francesca. Utan att säga ett ord så sträckte Mario fram dom andra breven inkluderat e-posten dom skrivigt ut. Frankie och Francesca läste dom och tittade sedan upp.

"Denhär killen är inte lite fräck" sa Frankie.

"Det var exakt vad jag sa" sa DK.

"Min pappa är alltså offer en galen kidnappare" sa Francesca.

"En 500 år gammal galen kidnappare" sa Bowser.

"Vi förklarar på vägen till Beanbean Kingdom." Sa Mario "Ni följer med eller hur?"

"Ja för tusan" sa Frankie och Francesca i kor och följde med dom till skeppet.


	9. Mer spekulationer

_**Mer spekulationer.**_

"Så du menar att pappa har blivigt kidnappad av en500 år gammal galning" sa Francesca.

Hon och Frankie var nu ombord på skeppet som for i riktning mot Beanbean Kingdom. Dom hade just hört hela historien som vi fick reda på tidigare.

"Det verkar så" sa Mario.

"Hur många till tror du han har kidnappat" frågade Frankie.

"Inräknat den vi är på väg till två" sa Bowser. När han såg allas frågande blick sa han "jag har som sagt forskat i detta ämne och upptäckt att han alltid utför 8 kidnappningar, varken mer eller mindre".

Frankie hade suttit och studerat alla dom brev dom fått från kidnapparen. Han hade lyckats få tag i det brev Bowser fick för 20 år sedan. Bowser hade nämligen sparat det brevet. Varför, ville han inte berätta. Efter att studerat breven ett tag så upptäckte han plötsligt något. Han vände sig om mot Bowser och sa:

"Bowser jag har dåliga nyheter. Jag tror inte att vi har att göra med samma kidnappare som tog din fru för 20 år sedan".

"Varför tror du det" frågade Bowser.

"Namnen" sa Frankie och höll upp två brev. Det brevet Bowser fick för 20 år sedan och det brev han fick i dag. "Se själv, skurken för 20 år sedan hette bara Ganon. Nu har han bytt namn till två. Behöver jag säga något mer"?

"Jag sa ju att det inte är så ovanligt" sa Bowser.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Frankie.

"Glömde jag nämna det? Jag sa det till dom andra men jag kan säga det igen. Som jag sa så har jag forskat och upptäckt att han byter namn var 100 år."

"va?"

"Var 100 år så byter han namn. Det första han hette var faktiskt Vaati, sen efter exakt 100 år så döpte han om sig till Majora och sedan Tingle och sedan Agahnim och sen…"

"Tack jag fattar" sa Frankie.

"Vad jag inte fattar är varför han verkar ha namn från 'Zelda'" sa Yoshi.

"Det är av samma anledning sam dedär med Ganon" sa Bowser "varje gong dom skulle ha med en ny skurk så kom dom till mig. Jag gav dom då dom där namnen för det var de värsta jag viste."

"Men Tingle är ju inte någon skurk" sa Luigi.

"När dom kom till mig rörande det spelet han först dök upp i så gav jag dom också det namnet. Dom sa att dom hade planerat att ha två skurkar i det spelet tydligen ändrade dom sig och bara tog Majora och använde det andra namnet till något annat."

"Så alla skurkar som finns i den serien har kommigt från dig" sa Luigi.

"Egentligen kommer det från dendär kidnapparen" sa Bowser "men du har rätt i det." Just då kom en soldat in i rummet. Vi har fått E-post från honom igen" sa Han. Åter igen så sprang alla fram till daton där ett brev åter igen visades på skärmen. Dom öppnade det och där stod det.

_Jag vet inte varför men jag skulle vilja ge er en ledtråd till. Nästan alla på dedär skeppet har en egen spelserie. Jag har varigt med i två av era spel. Egentligen tre men jag är inte så säker på att det tredje räknas._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"Detta är konstigt" sa Mario. "Han har träffat två av oss tre gånger män är inte säker på att den tredje gongen räknas. Nu har han varigt med i tre spel män är inte så säker på att det heller räknas."

"Vem tusan är han" sa Luigi.

"Jag vet inte" sa Bowser "men vem han en är så är han väldigt osäker på sig skälv".

"Har detta med att han skickar ledtrådar hänt förut" frågade Luigi Bowser.

"Nej aldrig" sa Bowser "det är nästan som om han vill att vi ska hitta honom".

"Han har hållit på i 500 år" sa Luigi "Han kanske inte kan sluta fören vi har hittat honom".

"Vi får se när vi hittar honom" sa Bowser.


	10. Beanbean Kingdom

_**Beanbean Kingdom**_

Skeppet landade lite utanför BEANBEAN TOWN och gick in i staden. När dom kom in fick dom se vakter springa omkring som galningar. Dom verkade leta efter något.

"Vad tusan är det som pågår" sa Mario. Just då kom Prince Peasley farande på sin flygande kudde eller vad det nu är. Han upptäckte dom och flög nar.

"Bröderna Mario" sa Han "så trevligt att ni kom och hälsa på. Och ni tog med er vänner ser jag".

"Vad är det som pågår?" Frågade Mario.

"Det är fruktansvärt" sa Prince Peasley " Lady Lima har blivigt kidnappad". Mario var tyst ett ögonblick och sa sedan:

"Detta kommer att låta konstigt men fans det ett vitt brev med ett stort rött G på nära det stället hon blev kidnappad på?" Prince Peasley stirrade på honom några sekunder och sa sedan:

"Hur tusan viste du det." Mario vände sig mot sina följeslagare.

"Vi verkar ha kommigt rätt" sa han.

"Jag vill gärna ha en förklaring till vad det är som pågår" sa Prince Peasley.

"Kan vi få se brevet?" Frågade Mario.

"Inte fören ni förklarar hur ni kände till det" svarade Prince Peasley. Mario sträckte fram de andra breven dom hade fått. Prince Peasley läste dom och sa sedan:

"Jag tror att nå får följa med mig och berätta dehär för mamma. Och mig samtidigt".

**Senare uppe på slottet.**

"Får jag se om jag har fattat dehär rätt" sa Queen Bean " Lady Lima har blivigt kidnappad av en 500 år gammal galen kidnappare?"

"Just det" sa Mario

"Han utför 8 kidnappningar var 20 år"

"Det är korrekt"

"Detta år har han kidnappad två prinsessor, 8 koopas, två Kongs, hela Yoshi Village, en pensionerad maffia boss och nu min rådgivare Lady Lima".

"Helt rätt" sa Mario

"Det är ju otroligt" sa Prince Peasley.

"Det är du inte ensam om att tycka" sa Luigi.

"Kan vi få se brevet nu så vi vet var vi ska fara" sa Bowser. Prince Peasley sträckte fram brevet till honom. Dat stod:

_Jag har kidnappat denna böna. Om ni vill ha henne tillbaka gå då till en ö med dinosaurier med runda munnar. Hon är inte där men ni kommer att hitta en ledtråd till var hon kan vara_

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"En ö med dinosaurier med runda munnar?" Sa Mario.

"Det är ju Birdos" sa Yoshi.

"Är du säker" sa Mario.

"Jag kan inte komma på någon annan art dinosaurier med runda munnar" sa Yoshi.

"Så våran nästa och förmodligen sista ledtråd är på Berdo Island" sa Mario.

"Det verkar så" sa Yoshi.

"Kom så sticker vi" sa Mario.

"Vänta jag följer med" sa Prince Peasley.

"Som du vill" sa Mario. Alla sprang till skeppet ( utom Prince Peasley som flög). Det statade och for iväg i riktning mot Berdo Island.


	11. Hela vägen runt

_**Hela vägen runt**_

Jag vet att ni aldrig har hört talas om denna ö. Berdo Island är väldigt lik Yoshi Island med den skillnaden att det bor Berdos där istället för Yoshis. Berdos och Yoshis är väldigt lika varandra. Om du kollar på min presentation av Yoshis på kapitel tre och byter ut orden Yoshi mot Berdo så får du i princip samma historia.

Skeppet landade utanför Berdo citty som var väldigt lik Yoshi Village på alla sätt. Även denna var övergiven.

"Han har gått ut stort i år" sa Bowser "två byar på en natt".

"Men han måste ha lämnat en kvar" sa Yoshi "låt oss hitta honom eller henne." Dom började leta, tillslut hittade dom en Berdo.

"Berdo" sa Yoshi. "Denna Berdo hade samma problem som Yoshi. Hennes namn fans inte på människo- språket så hon fick bli kallad Berdo. Hon var också Yoshis flickvän. Snaka om sammanträffande att både blev skonade.

"Yoshi, Mario jag är så glad att ni är här" sa hon "hela byn har…"

"Blivigt kidnappad" sa Yoshi

"Hur viste du det" frågade Berdo.

"Exakt samma sak har hänt med min by" sa Yoshi "har du kvar brevet".

"Hur viste du…"

"Jag förklarar sen" sa Yoshi. Bardo sträckte fram brevet till Yoshi som gav det till Mario som öppnade och läste. Det stod:

_Tufft va? Jag har lyckads kidnappa en hel by. Jag lät dig vara kavar för jag behöver någon att leta efter dom. Du får nog hjälp snart så ta det lugnt ok. För att finna dom måste du gå till et rör hus som bebos av röd och grön._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

"Vi har gått runt" sa Mario.

"Vad är det som pågår" sa Berdo.

"Vi förklara på vägen" sa Yoshi.

**Senare i skeppet.**

"Så ni har gått hela vägen runt nu" sa Berdo. Hon hade nu också hört historien och ställt frågorna.

"Det verkar så" sa Mario.

"Men hur ska vi få reda på var dom hålls fångna" sa Berdo.

"Jag vet inte" sa Mario "vi får se när vi kommer hem till oss."

**Något senare.**

Skeppet landade på gräsmattan utanför Bröderna Marios hus.

"Ni stannar här och håller koll på e-posten" sa Bowser "vi går in i huset och väntar".

Gruppen lämnade skeppet och gick in i huset. Till allas förvåning så låg det ett brev på köksbordet. Bröderna viste att dom tog med sig både brevet och kuvertet innan dom åkte så hur kunde det vara ett där nu.

"Öppna det" sa Luigi. Mario öppnade det och läste. Det stod:

_Gratulerar. Ni är dom första som har gott hela vägen runt. Nu ska ni få veta var jag har gömt fångarna. För att det ska bli lättare för er att hitta så haj jag just flyttat dom från det vanliga gömstället till ett ställe ni är allt för bekant med. Bowser slott. Vi ses där_

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

Alla tittade på varandra och sprang sedan iväg mot skeppet för att fara till Bowser slott.


	12. Åter till slottet

_**Åter till slottet.**_

"Jag svär jag har inget med dehär att göra" sa Bowser. Dom var nu inne i skeppet på väg mot Bowsers slott.

"Jag tror dig" sa Mario "du skulle aldrig göra något sånt här"

"Försöker du vara sarkastisk?" Frågade Bowser.

"Nej jag menar om dehär var din plan skulle vi ha råkat ut för fiender och fällor för länge sedan. Det är helt olikt dig"

"Så skurken har låst in alla i mitt slott just nu. Det verkar som han brukar hålla dom någon annan stans. Jag undrar var han brukar hålla dom".

"Vi får fråga när vi träffar honom." Sa Mario.

**Något senare**

Skeppet landade utanför slottet. På dörren hängde det ett meddelande:

_Fångarna är i fängelsehålan. Ni kan gå ner och hämta dom direkt om ni vill. Jag väntar på er i tronrummet._

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Ganondorf/Ganon_

Bowser vände sig mot vakterna och sa:

"Ni väntar här. Vi går in och befriar fångarna och skickar ut dom till er. När dom är ute så går vi till tronrummet och sätter stopp för 500 år av terror".

"Vad har du gjort med lord Bowser" skrek plötsligt Kammy.

"Håll käften din gamla hagga" sa Bowser.

"Där är han" sa Kammy. Gruppen gick in i slottet och ner i fängelsehålan.

"Är det någon här" sa Mario.

"Mario" sa en röst. Det var Peach.

" Peach" sa Mario "jag är så glad att se dig. Var är dom andra"

"Här" sa flera röster på en och samma gång. Mario såg sig runt och såg att skurken hade låst in sina offer i var sin cell.

"Vad är det som pågår" frågade Peach.

"Vi förklarar sen" sa Mario "nu måste vi få ut er härifrån."

"Det blir lätt" sa Bowser och tryckte på en knapp vid dörren alla celldörrar for upp. "jag installerade den nyligen i händelse av brand" efter en stund där alla var glada för att återse varandra frågade Mario:

"Vet någon av er vem kidnapparen är?"

"Vi såg aldrig ansiktet på honom" svarade Daisy "men jag tror att det är en Magikoopa".

"Och vad får dig att tro det" frågade Bowser.

"Han hade en trollstav och en kvast" svarade Daisy.

"Är du säker på att det var en han" frågade Mario.

"Jag tror det" sa Daisy och vände sig mot Kammy och frågade. "Vist är det så att en manlig Magikoopa bär blått och en kvinnlig bär lila?"

"Det stämmer" sa Kammy.

"I så fall var det en mannlig Magikoopa" sa Daisy.

"Höll han er här hela tiden" frågade Luigi.

"Nej först höll han oss i en fuktig grotta" sa Diddy "men så kom han och sa att vi skulle flytta till ett bättre ställe han satte på oss ögonbindel och flög iväg med oss. Vi vet inte ens var vi är just nu."

"När är faktiskt i Bowsers fängelsehåla" sa DK.

"Strunt i det nu" sa Bowser "vi måste stoppa denhär killen nu" han vände sig mot gruppen. "alla fångar går ut ur slottet och går till min KOOPA CRUISER. Där är ni säkra tills vi kommer tillbaka. Resten följer med mig. Vi ska sätta ett stopp för denhär killen". Alla gjorde som han sa. Fångarna lämnade slottet och resten av gruppen gick i riktning mot tronrummet.

"Det går inte ihop" sa Kammy "en Magikoopa. Vi kan inte bli 500 år gammal".

"Jag vet inte hur det är möjligt" sa Bowser "men jag tror jag vet vem det är"

"Vem" sa Mario.

"Tänk själv" sa Bowser " han har varigt med i två spel, han känner en av oss, två av oss har träffat honom två eller tre gånger, en av oss bara en gång. Det finns bara en".

"Vem" sa Mario igen.

"Du får se" sa Bowser "jag hoppas att jag har fel men han är den enda som är möjlig." Bowser sa inget resten av vägen.

Gruppen trädde in i tronrummet. Bowsers tron var vänd mot väggen och man kunde se att det satt någon i den när alla var inne stängdes dörren med en smäll. Han i tronen talade.

"Så trevligt att få se dig igen Bowser." Bowser tittade argt på han som satt i tronen och sa:

"Jag tycker samma sak Kamek."


	13. Förklaringen

_**Förklaringen**_

Tronen spann runt. Och där satt Kamek. Han som hade tagigt hand om Bowser när han var bäbis och lärt han att utföra allt ont. Det var han som var den som hade skapat denna mardröms dag.

"Är det du som är Gannon" sa Mario.

"Nej jag är inte Gannon" sa Kamek "jag är Ganon/Ganondorf Gannon var min pappa."

"Jag förstår inte" sa Mario.

"Då ska jag förklara" sa Kamek "som jag förmodar att Bowser har berättat så har dessa kidnappningar hålligt på i 500 år nu. Kammy hr rätt i att det inte finns någon varelse som är så gammal, men det finns familjer."

"Vänta lite" avbröt Luigi "hur viste du om vad Kammy sagt".

"Jag har följt er genom min kristallkula" sa Kamek "kan jag få fortsätta?"

"Ja vist" sa Luigi.

"För 500 år sedan så började min farfars, farfars, farfars, farfars, far denna familjetradition. Var 20 år så kidnappade han 8 personer. Han lämnade ett meddelande till familjerna och 24 h senare fann man dom kidnappade döda. Han höll på med detta i 100 år. Sedan överlämnade han det till sin sån. Och så har det pågått nu. Var 20 år kidnappas 8 personer. Vi lämnar ett meddelande på platsen och 24 h senare finner man dom död. Var 100 år så byter man till det äldsta barnet. I år är det 100 år sedan min pappa tog över så nu är det min tur."

"Snacka om sjuk familjetradition" mumlade Luigi.

"Jag hörde dedär" sa Kamek.

"Så det var din far som Kidnappade min fru" sa Bowser.

"Just det" sa Kamek "men jag övertalade honom att göra det."

"Varför" sa Bowser.

"för att du var snäll" sa Kamek "du skulle vara en ond kung. Men när du gifte dig med dendär Koopan Peach så blev du snäll. Så länge som hon fanns så skulle du vara snäll. Jag övertalade pappa att kidnappa henne. Och jag hade rätt. När hon var ute ur bilden så blev du ond."

"Men varför kidnappade du mina barn?" Frågade Bowser.

"För några nätter sedan så hade jag en dröm" sa Kamek "enligt den drömmen så skulle du bli god igen. Jag kunde inte låta det ske. Jag kidnappade dina barn och prinsessan så att om ni inte skulle hinna så skulle ni skylla på varandra och då skulle det bli krig."

"Hade dom andra kidnappningarna något med saken att göra?" Frågade Mario.

"Jag kidnappade Yoshiarna för att hämnas på dom för det som hände när ni var bebisar" sa Kamek.

"Inget annat alltså" sa Mario.

"Jag valde ut dom andra slumpvis. Varför frågar du?"

"För alla du har kidnappat är vänner till mig" sa Mario. Kamek bara stirrade.

"Jag har bara spelat två spel" sa Han "yoshi's Island och dedär tids håls spelet som jag inte kan komma ihåg namnet på".

"Så det var bara en slump att en av dina kidnappningar var min flickvän" sa Luigi.

"Just det" sa Kamek.

"Men brevet då" sa Mario.

"Viket brev."

"Det du skickade med posten till oss" sa Mario.

"Å det brevet" sa Kamek "det var bara till för att förvirra er ytligare. Även så dom breven jag skickande via E-post."

"Nog pratat nu" sa Bowser "det är dags för hämnd" han sprang fram mot Kamek med ondska i ögonen. Men Kamek var snabbare. Han tog fram sin trollstav och siktade den mot Bowser. Bowser kunde plötsligt inte röra sig. Lika så alla andra i rummet.

"Jag är lessen man jag kan varken låta er anfalla eller gå" sa Kamek "ni vet för mycket och detta är en hämlighet ni kommer att ta med er in i graven. Som kommer tidigare än ni tror"


	14. Flykten

_**Flykten**_

"I morgon kommer era anhöriga att finna era kroppar" sa Kamek "precis som dom har gjort dom senaste 500 åren. Det kommer att bli kul. Nästa 20 år kommer jag att kidnappa samma personer som jag kidnappade idag. Utan er där kommer dom inte undan den gongen." Kamek började skratta ett högt och elakt skratt. Ingen kunde röra sig eller säga någonting. Det enda dom kunde röra var ögonen.

– Jag har kommigt för långt för att dö nu" tänkte Bowser. Han försökte ta sig loss från förtrollningen. Kamek såg detta och skrattade ännu mer.

"Du kan inte ta dig loss från denna förtrollning" sa han. "Ingen har någonsin gjort det." sen började han skratta ännu mer. Bowser fortsatte att försöka. Och med ett sista ansträngning fick han loss sitt huvud. Han andades in och sköt iväg ett stort eldklot mot Kamek. Kamek upptäckte eldklotet för sent. Det träffade honom och han flög in i väggen. Förtrollningen släppte och alla blev fria.

"Tack Bowser" sa Mario –jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle höra mig själv säga det. Tänkte han sedan.

"Ingen orsak" sa Bowser. Han tänkte sedan exakt samma sak som Mario just tänkt.

"Låt os gå härifrån nu" sa Luigi. Han vände sig mot dörren för att öppna den. Det gick inte. Då hördes åter igen Kameks skratt från golvet.

"Dörren är magiskt låst" sa han. "Jag ville inte att någon av er skulle rymma medens jag pratade." Han tog sedan upp en dosa med en stor röd knap på. "Jag har placerat ut sprängladdningar runt om på slottet. Dom kommer att explodera om exakt 100 sekunder. Lycklig resa" han tryckte på knappen och skrattade en sista gång. sen föll hans huvut tillbaka mot golvet.

"100 sekunder" sa Kammy "även om dörren inte var låst så skulle vi inte hinna ut på 100 sekunder".

"Det finns en annan väg" sa Bowser. Hyan sprang fram till tronen och började skjuta den framåt. Den avslöjade en trappa ner i underjorden. "Jag hittade den när jag var liten" sa Bowser "tyvärr vet jag inte var den går eller var den kommer ut."

"Det är vår endas chans" sa Mario och alla sprang för trapporna.

**Under tiden utanför slottet.**

"Varför tar det så lång tid" undrade Peach. Hon och dom andra stod vid skeppet och väntade på dom som var inne i slottet.

"Dom kommer nog snart" sa Daisy. Just som hon sa det så hördes en enorm smäll och dom såg alla med förskräckelse hur slottet exploderade framför deras ögon.

"Mario" skrek Peach.

"Luigi" skrek Daisy. Dom andra skrek namnen på dom andra.

"Vad är det" hördes plötsligt en röst bakom dom. Där stod Mario, Luigi, Bowser och alla dom andra.

"Så det är här som den kommer ut" sa Bowser "då vet jag det till nästa gång."

"Vad hände" frågade Peach.

"Vi berättar sen" sa Mario.

**Lite senare.**

Bowser var snäll nog att köra alla hem igen. När helften var hämma kom Mario upp till Bowser igen.

"Hur viste du att det var Kamek" frågade han.

"Dom två ledtrådarna och insikten att det var en manlig Magikoopa" svarade Bowser.

"Jag förstår inte" sa Mario.

"Då ska jag förklara" sa Bowser "vi börjar med det första brevet. Ledtråden var att en av oss hade träffat han en gång. Det var Yoshi, du vet i spelet 'Yoshi's Island' en av oss kände honom, det var jag och två hade träffat honom två gånger, det var du och Luigi."

"Jag tror att jag har fattat den biten" sa Mario "men han sa att het kanske var tre gånger och att den sista kanske inte räknas."

"Första gongen du träffade honom var när han kidnappade er (Yoshi's Island) den andra och den tredje var samtidigt. Ni vet Mario och Luigi2. Du träffade honom för andra gongen som barn och för tredje gongen som vuxen samtidigt. Ni reste ju i tiden. Han var lite osäker på dedär."

"Och dedär med spelet då" frågade Mario.

"Han har bara varigt med i Yoshi's Island och M & L2. Yoshi's Island kom ju nyligen ut på GBA också. Med andra ord har han barigt med i tre spel. Två vanliga och en nyutgiven. Han var osäker på det också."

Jag tror att jag fattar nu" sa Mario och gick därifrån.

**Senare**

Bowser skepp landade utanför Toad Town. Mario, Luigi och Peach gick ut. 

"Mario" sa Bowser.

"Vad är det" frågade Mario.

"Jag skulle vilja tacka dig för att hjälpa mig hämnas på min fru" sa Bowser.

"Men jag gjorde ju inget" sa Mario.

"du hjälpte mig genom att följa med mig. Du hjälpte mig genom att få mig att berätta något jag hade förträngt djup nere i mitt medvetande. Att berätta vad som hände för 20 år sedan hjälpte mig att känna mig lättare."

"Ok" sa Mario "det var så lite."

"Som tack lovar jag att inte kidnappa prinsessan på ett år" sa Bowser "börjar idag."

"Hur vet jag att du inte bryter ditt löfte?" Frågade Mario.

"Har jag någonsin ljugigt för dig?" frågade Bowser.

"Du har aldrig lovat mig något förut" sa Mario. Bowser var tyst ett ögonblick och sa sedan:

"Om jag säger såhär, jag ljuger aldrig" han vände sig sedan mot sina barn och sa "jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga dehär. Låt oss fara hem och städa." Han gick in i skeppet och flög iväg. Mario, Luigi och Peach tittade efter honom.

"Tror du att han kan hålla sitt löfte" frågade Luigi.

"Vi får se om ett år" sa Mario


	15. Epilog

**Epilog.**

Bowser höll sitt löfte.

Mer än han behövde.

Han kidnappade inte prinsessan på ett helt år.

Faktum är att han aldrig mer kidnappade prinsessan.

Han blev snäll.

Hans kärlek för prinsessan svalnade aldrig men han viste att han aldrig skulle få henne.

Experter sa att det var all ilska som han höll inne som gjorde honom ond.

När han berättat sin historia och fick sin hämnd så släppte det.

Bröderna Mario var ute på fler äventyr men ingen av dom hade Bowser med att göra.

Han började istället hjälpa dom på deras äventyr.

Mario gifte sig med Peach och Luigi med Daisy.

Dom fick tre barn var.

Frankie och Francesca fick också tre barn.

Även Yoshi och Berdo Gifte sig och fick barn.

Lady Lima återvände till sitt job som rådgivare för Queen Bean.

Bowsers slott byggdes upp igen.

Kameks kropp hittades aldrig.

"Tror du att han är död" frågade Mario Bowser.

"Jag tror det" svarade Bowser "men vi måste nog vänta 20 år innan vi kan bli absolut säker på der."


End file.
